


Are We Friends Or Are We More

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Female Harry, Friends With Benefits, M/M, girl harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry and Louis wake up to a surprise, a very good surprise. [Female Harry]





	Are We Friends Or Are We More

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this. I'm trash by the way. Female Harry FTW.

The first thing Harry woke up to was an arm wrapped around her torso. She’s almost scared to see what chap she snagged last night. Her head is throbbing and she can feel something pressed against her back. She’s not an idiot, she knows it’s a penis. Had this been any other circumstance she’d probably be turned on by it. However, her hangover is really taking a toll on her.

She held her head and groans trying to sit up in the bed, though she finds the person lying beside her tighten their hold. As she opens her eyes for the first time to get a look at who she hooked up with, she gasps and scrambles off the bed.

Louis stirred at the feeling of his arms being empty, he opens his eyes only to be met with his best friend with wide eyes and covering their body with the sheet.

He then scrambles out of the bed watching her in confusion as he hides himself behind his palms.

“What happened?” Louis’ voice breaks the silence and It shock Harry out of her still state and she drops the sheet by mistake. Louis can’t help but skim her body with lustful eyes, he has a hard time ignoring the fact that her breast jiggle as she moves quickly to cover herself.

“I-I don’t know.” Her voice sounds quite deep, obviously because it’s her first time talking since she’s woken up.

Her eyes can’t help but watch Louis’ exposed and tattoo-covered torso. She bits her lips to hold back a whimper at the sight. She also finds herself struggling not to notice the fact that Louis’ member is hard and can barely fit in his palms.

“I’m gonna assume we had sex then?” Louis questions only a beat later.

“I guess...” Louis notices the lust in her eyes, he’s also aware of his hardening member.

Louis decides to take a chance, he drops his hand letting his once covered member drop heavily between his legs.

Louis watches as Harry’s eyes widen, She lets out a whimper at the sight.

“You look really good,” Louis tells her as she clutches the sheet tighter to her body.

He makes a move to wrap a hand around his member, he hears Harry moan as she drops the sheet in favor of rubbing her clit. Louis’ eyes darken as leans against the wall letting out a quiet whimper.

“Fuck.” He swears, picking up the pace of his thrusts, working it to full hardness. Eventually, his lust takes over as he walks over to Harry and pushes her down on the bed.

He connects their lips and rubs his bare cock against her wet heat. The two moan simultaneously.

He bites her lip, slipping his tongue against hers.

Louis then moves a finger down towards her wet heat, he rubs it against her clit once, then slipping the digit inside of her tight heat.

She moans loudly, her arms claw Louis’ back and the kiss gets more heated and sloppy as he then enters a second finger into her dripping cunt.

She’s a moaning mess, it’s almost like it’s too much for her to even phrase a correct sentence. Louis can’t help but smirk.

Suddenly, he’s slipping his fingers out and slipping in his throbbing cock. Harry whines at the intrusion and Louis moans at the tightness. He thrusts into her quickly, his thrusts in perfect time with her fucking down onto his cock.

Harry brings her hand down to play with her nipple, she’s already close and she can tell he his also. In any other circumstance it would’ve been sad but right now she couldn’t care less.

After years of built up sexual tension, she’s finally getting split open by her best friend.

A couple of thrusts later and she’s coming, Louis following shortly after.

The two both smile at each other while they try and catch their breaths.

“Fuck.”

Fuck is right.”

“I’ve been waiting for this moment for ages.”

“Me too, princess Harry.”

“Had you called me princess during the actual sex I would’ve come instantly.”

The two of them laugh together, neither can deny they wouldn’t mind doing that again.


End file.
